Charlotte B. Lord
Charlotte B. Lord (シャルロット・B・ロード Sharurotto B Rōdo) is a supporting female character in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is the principal of Midgard Academy and has connections to the international organization Asgard, having helped found the organization. She is also the second 'Gray' Vampire, having inherited her Authority from her father, Leonardo B. Lord, the original Vampire. Appearance She is described as a young, petite girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her usual attire consists of a red dress and a white lab coat. Despite her young look, she gives off the impression of a seasoned veteran with a calm composure according to Yuu Mononobe. Personality Charlotte tends to behave like a child for most of the time, oftenly trying to escape her work and fool around. However, she is capable of acting serious if the circumstances require it and has a great sense of responsibility, as she took upon herself the task to continue protecting the world as her predecessor did. She is also a bit eccentric in nature and claims to have no interest in men, preferring girls instead. She has also been shown to have somewhat of a perverted nature, as she has tried many times to have Yuu join her in peeking at girls changing, only to be usually stopped by her secretary, Mica Stuart. Background Charlotte was born 10 years before the first Dragon disaster to Leonardo B. Lord, the 'Gray' Vampire, and an unnamed woman. On her thirteenth birthday, however, a descendant of her father's older brother invaded their home and killed her parents by using the scrapped Authority of 'Colorless' Fafnir before perishing as well. As a result, Charlotte inherited her father's Authority, becoming the next 'Gray' Vampire. Taking it upon herself to continue preserving world peace like her father, Charlotte helped found Asgard and became the principal of Midgard, since the existence of Ds was the biggest spark of conflict. Plot Scarlet Innocent Charlotte was introduced for the first time during Volume 2, where she examined Yuu's dragon mark for any signs of change by licking it. Afterwards, she tried to persuade him into joining her to peek at the students changing, only to be restrained by her secretary, Mica. Before he left, she stated that the wound next to his dragon mark was a medal that would never disappear and that he should be proud of it. She later joined Brynhildr class' beach party in order to check up on Tear Lightning's condition (although she also stated that the biggest reason was to see the girls in swimsuits), expressing her belief that how one lives their life is more important than what they are. During Hekatonkheir's attack on Midgard, her office was smashed by the Dragon with her inside. However, after the battle's end, she emerged from the wreckage completely unscathed while cursing Hekatonkheir for destroying her room and her collection. While Yuu questioned her on how she was okay, she proudly stated that something like that was not enough to kill her, before being promptly silenced by Mica. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Charlotte was observing while Yuu was testing out the ability he inherited from 'White' Leviathan and was pondering why he could do so, stating that he was not the first to do so. She further elaborated that after 'Purple' Kraken's defeat, Ds that could transmutate dark matter into mithril started appearing, while Mitsuki Mononobe was able to emulate the Kraken's antimatter projectile. Before leaving, she monologued that perhaps dragons viewed humans as robbers who could steal their powers and encourage Yuu and Mitsuki to steal 'Red' Basilisk's ability as well, stating that they were the dragons' hunters, not their prey, before departing with Mica. Spirit Howling In Volume 4, Charlotte acted as a substitute teacher, explaining the mechanics behind a D's dragonification. When asked by Lisa Highwalker for the reason Kili Surtr Muspelheim was able to use biogenic transmutation, Charlotte replied that it was either because she was using some unknown means to supplement her processing power or because she wasn't a human at all. After the lesson concluded, Charlotte asked for Yuu to follow her and requested to see his dragon mark. Upon noticing that no changes were present and that Yuu had not emulated Basilisk's ability, Charlotte asked him to be careful and report to her if he noticed any changes. She then proceeded to pat his head as a reward for his excellent performance in the battle against Basilisk. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Charlotte called Yuu to her office in order to discuss with him about the upcoming school festival. Upon noticing that his dragon mark had changed again, she urged him to attempt a new transmutation. After seeing that Yuu was able to emulate 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr's ability, Charlotte became concerned over who inherited Basilisk's power. Following that, she sent Yuu out after having Mica measure him. Later on, Charlotte had Yuu participate in tests in order to analyze Ether Wind. After their conclusion, she informed Yuu that the one possessing Basilisk's ability had not been discovered yet and that he would have to cross-dress as a girl for the first day of the festival due to the fact that his existence was unknown to the general public. When Yuu asked her if she believed that all Dragons had disappeared, Charlotte replied that there might still be unknown Dragons hiding in the world. She continued by saying that a hypothesis had been formulated regarding Dragons, but she could not share it with him unless he could become her friend. When Yuu asked her how to do that, Charlotte replied that they should first sneak into the girls' dorm, but had her head grabbed by Mica and was subsequently dragged away. During the school festival, Charlotte witnessed Yuu attempting to strangle Lisa due to the influence of 'Green' Yggdrasil and bit his arm in order to release the Dragon's hold over him. After witnessing Yggdrasil’s escape, Charlotte asked Mica to sound the alarm and assemble the Dragon Subjugation Squad. She then explained to Yuu how she was temporarily dominating him and proclaimed herself to be the gray Dragon, 'Gray' Vampire. Charlotte proceeded to explain her predecessor's actions of saving the world and the hypothesis he had proposed about Dragons, namely that they had been granted an Authority in order to accomplish a specific mission. After the Dragon Subjugation Squad assembled, Charlotte allowed Yuu to head out to rescue the hostages Yggdrasil had taken, stating that they couldn't become friends without trust. Following the battle's conclusion, Charlotte visited Yuu in the infirmary, explaining how she used her power to accelerate Yuu’s recovery. She then informed him of Yggdrasil's appearance in Japan and that its interference power on him was increasing, while also stating that it was impossible to destroy Yggdrasil without annihilating all plant life. After Yuu informed her of the fact that Iris Freyja was able to use Catastrophe without dark matter conversion, Charlotte suggested the possibility that she might turn into a Dragon. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Charlotte was shown playing Japanese chess with the convalescing Yuu, frustrated over the fact that she was unable to defeat him. While playing another round, she likened chess to their relationship with Dragons, expressing her concern over Iris' new-found ability to use Catastrophe without dark matter conversion, wondering whether she'd choose to become a Dragon. However, she stated that she had no intention to treat her as one since no changes had been found in her body. Upon seeing that Yuu kept talking formally to her, Charlotte stated that if she were to beat him in Japanese chess, he would have to address her in an informal manner during private times, declaring that they would play until she won. The next day, Charlotte forced Yuu to greet her by using her nickname of Charl, much to her satisfaction. She then explained to Yuu that Yggdrasil's interference on him had been increasing, so they had to find a way to take it down as soon as possible, stating that she had asked for help from Asgard's laboratory in order to discern Yggdrasil's true nature. At that moment, Yuu's classmates walked in, misunderstanding the situation upon seeing the two of them lying on the bed. The situation became even more complicated due to Charlotte's misleading words, who then left the infirmary. Later on, Charlotte visited Brynhildr Class and announced that Asgard's First Laboratory had proposed a plan that might be able to defeat Yggdrasil by using Yuu's Ether Wind. She then stated her intent of sending the entire Brynhildr Class to strike at Yggdrasil, brushing off Haruka's concern that she was being too anxious. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, after hearing the situation regarding Kraken Zwei and NIFL from Haruka, Charlotte assured her that she would help everyone by using her Authority. Upon seeing Mica's disapproving expression, Charlotte declared that she had to utilize her power since it was an emergency. After Mica informed her that NIFL was in the process of eliminating her influence within their ranks, thus making direct intervention impossible, Charlotte stated that they merely had to use contractors within Asgard or the Japanese government. Following that statement, Charlotte started contemplating whether Yuu Mononobe was truly a D or something else entirely, considering the fact that he hadn't been marked by Kraken Zwei. In the end, she concluded that it didn’t matter to her as long as they could have fun together. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Charlotte greeted Yuu upon his awakening in her room, admonishing him for using polite language with her. Upon being asked whether she didn't have any other work other than playing with Yuu, Charlotte all but confirmed that she did so in order to escape from work. At that moment, however, Mica appeared, forcing Charlotte to return back to her duties lest she be punished. The following day, Charlotte barged into Iris and Yuu's bath, complaining about the fact that they didn't include her before joining them as well. She then warned Yuu that leaving the confines of her quarters was out of the question, before explaining the risk of the girls becoming the same kind as Yuu, namely their inability to leave Midgard for the rest of their lives since they would retain their D powers even in adulthood. However, their bath time was interrupted by Mica's arrival. The following night, Charlotte cut off Loki Jotunheim's call to Yuu. She then proceeded to ask Yuu if he was going to follow Loki's order and take her out. Although Yuu responded in the negative, Charlotte stated that perhaps Loki might be justified in his view, since she could be considered the worst Dragon for humans on account of the lives lost by her choices. After NIFL destroyed Midgardsormr's final defensive line by using the Main Cannon Babel Replica, Charlotte gave her blood to Mica and asked her to intercept the soldiers alongside Haruka. When Mica questioned her about whether she truly wished to use her Authority in the same manner as her father, Charlotte declared that she was certain and had resolved herself to be human no longer, thanking Mica when she tried to object. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Charlotte used her Authority to take control of several invading NIFL soldiers by infecting them with her blood, and had them attack their companions. In order to accomplish that, she had to gather blood by stabbing herself repeatedly, which was the state Yuu and his friends found her in upon entering her office. After explaining the situation, she was surprised to hear that everyone had chosen to come into contact with Yuu. Upon revealing the fact that she intended to place all of NIFL's soldiers under her control, she asked the girls if they were afraid of her and was surprised when they said they were not. When Charlotte and Yuu were left alone, she explained to him the ties that connected her to Major Loki, namely the fact that he was a descendant of her father's older brother, as well as the fact that his father had murdered her family when she was young by utilizing Code Lost. She then proceeded to explain that she was regarded as an enemy of mankind by NIFL, but refused to elaborate, stating that she didn't want Yuu to hate her. After that, she asked Yuu to pat her head and was embarrassed when he praised her. Before Yuu left to deal with NIFL's forces, Charlotte revealed to him that the name of the first possessor of Code Lost was 'Colorless' Fafnir. While the battle was raging on, Charlotte's overexertion led to her losing control of her power, which resulted in a blood mist enveloping all of Midgard and rendering people unconscious. Shortly afterwards, Yuu stumbled into the room, struggling to control the complete Code Lost, and asked her to control him. Charlotte, in turn, asked him to kill her, leading to a comical exchange between the two of them. However, the two of them realized that their Authorities countered each other, allowing them some time to come up with a plan. At that moment, 'Black' Vritra appeared and offered Yuu a solution, namely to split Code Lost between his mates in order to reduce its power. When Charlotte asked Yuu once again to kill her before going through with Vritra's plan, Yuu refused, using instead a new Anti-Dragon Armament, Abyss, to destroy all traces of Charlotte's blood mist from Midgard, enabling her to regain control of her powers. Following the conclusion of this incident, Charlotte was shown attempting to join in Yuu and Ariella's bath alongside Tear, Shion, Jeanne and Kili. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Charlotte was shown feeling sad over the fact that Yuu and his friends would leave her quarters. Although she pleaded with Yuu to stay, she was scolded by Mica for her selfishness. Charlotte then attempted to make various excuses for why everyone should continue staying with her, only for Mica to rebuff each of them and remind her that she still had a lot of work to do. A week later, Charlotte announced her intention to hold a festival in order to allow the students to enjoy themselves. She and Mica also showed up during Brynhildr Class' barbecue party, with Charlotte complaining to Yuu over the fact that he still had yet to visit her after moving out in her usual misleading manner. A while later, Charlotte privately informed Yuu that the requests for her to use her Authority by the various world leaders had been withdrawn. However, she was also no longer allowed to leave Midgard since the United Nations and Asgard had grown wary of her after realizing how dangerous her Authority was. Although she was dejected over the fact that she could no longer stop wars from occurring, Yuu consoled her by stating that Major Loki surely had thought of ways to deal with such a situation. After Yuu called himself her best friend, Charlotte was very happy and decided to thank him for his assistance during Midgard's invasion by allowing him to play with her breasts, having also mistakenly assumed, due to the girls' words, that Yuu had a fetish for breasts. However, at that moment, she was blown away by Iris, who misunderstood the situation, and was buried beneath a pile of rubble. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, Charlotte contacted all the members of Brynhildr Class, notifying them about the sudden appearance of unknown spherical territories around the world and the emergence of 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut from one of them. She then stated that NIFL had requested for Midgard's cooperation on this matter, along with the fact that the True Dragon's estimated route included many countries, one of them being Firill Crest's homeland, the Principality of Erlia. When Charlotte expressed her concern over the fact that they possessed no means of transport with which to join NIFL's defensive line, Tear reassured her by stating that they simply needed to construct Marduk, asking Charlotte to gather all students at the harbor, much to her puzzlement. Once everyone assembled at the harbor, Charlotte expressed her dissatisfaction over the fact that she couldn't join Yuu and his friends due to her agreement with the United Nations and the fact that her Authority was of no use against Bahamut, asking everyone to come back safe and sound. Once Marduk was constructed, Charlotte bid farewell to Brynhildr Class alongside the rest of the student body. Powers and Abilities Dominance: Charlotte's Authority, Code Acht, inherited from her father. By injecting her saliva or blood into a target, she is able to synchronize her mind and physiological functions with it, putting the target under her control. She can also use her saliva to temporarily transfer her healing powers on someone. By having someone take her blood directly, Charlotte can permanently enhance their regenerative capabilities, though not to the point of immortality. If the Authority is activated at full power, all humans will lose their free will and become similar to cells with collective immortality. *'Immortality': Charlotte's body possesses a powerful healing factor, almost akin to immortality, as a result of her body being modified to house the eighth Authority. This allows her to regenerate from most injuries and adapt to most environments, along with retaining her youthful appearance. Because of this ability, she tends to avoid sunlight, since she tans easily, but the tan disappears on the next day, something which would make her look suspicious. *'Blood Manipulation': In Volume 10, Charlotte displayed the ability to manipulate her own blood. By spreading a large quantity of it in the form of mist, Charlotte can dominate several people at once. The blood mist can also counteract Code Lost's overwhelmingly intense killing intent, while at the same time, its effects are weakened due to Code Lost continuously killing the blood. However, due to its nature as a tool intended for mankind's elimination, Charlotte has trouble keeping its effects subdued when deployed over a wide area against numerous targets. It also causes her to suffer when it goes out of control. Medical Expertise: According to her words, Charlotte is a certified doctor with medical expertise. Relationships Yuu Mononobe When Charlotte first met Yuu, she was thrilled to find someone who could share the same interests with her (namely, an interest in girls) and expressed the desire for the two of them to become friends. During the incidents with Yggdrasil and Kraken Zwei, Charlotte did everything within her power to help Yuu, showing that she has come to value him as a friend. Mica Stuart Although their relationship is usually that of a typical superior and subordinate, Charlotte has been shown to be terrified of Mica when she gets angry and reprimands her. Trivia *Charlotte has stated that the vampires of legend and her are completely different, despite their apparent similarities (regenerative powers, aversion to sunlight, being able to control other people). *The B. in her middle name stands for Blood. *Charlotte was born 10 years before the first dragon disaster, making her 35 years old. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon